Mon âme, mon coeur
by Lunne
Summary: Heero lê uma carta para Duo.


Aviso 1: Gundam Wing não me pertence, estou apenas pegando seus personagens emprestados. Sem fins lucrativos.

Aviso 2: Conteúdo yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia.

Aviso 3: Fanfic presente de Heero para o Duo.

_**Mon âme, mon coeur...**_

A chuva havia parado pouco tempo atrás e não havia mais o som quase agradável das gotas batendo contra o vidro da janela. O único som que enchia o pequeno quarto era a música baixa, mas o jovem rapaz em frente à escrivaninha não parecia se importar. Seus olhos estavam percorrendo o papel a sua frente no qual estivera escrevendo momentos antes.

A caneta repousou ao lado da folha e os olhos azuis se afastaram do papel a sua frente, dirigindo-se para a janela sobre a escrivaninha. Por um instante, ele ficou observando as pequenas gotas que restaram da breve chuva primaveril, enquanto seus pensamentos voltavam para o papel.

O jovem levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, tentando afastar um certo nervosismo que teimava em querer tomar conta de seus pensamentos. Ele pegou um copo com água e voltou para o outro aposento onde a música baixa continuava e o cd havia voltado ao início. O copo foi largado sobre a superfície lisa de madeira e o papel foi pego em seu lugar. Os belos olhos azuis percorriam, impacientes, as linhas antes escritas.

Houve um barulho leve, que o jovem sabia ser a porta da entrada sendo fechada e seus olhos fecharam-se por um instante, antes que a voz doce soasse pela casa.

-Alguém em casa?

Ele sorriu, sabendo que era Duo e gritou uma resposta do quarto.

-Aqui!

Foi questão de segundos até que o recém chegado estivesse no aposento, sorrindo como lhe era de hábito. Os olhos se encontraram e os dois sentiram que poderiam perder-se nos olhos um do outro.

-Você esteve na chuva?- veio a pergunta preocupada.

O garoto que acabara de chegar, apenas sorriu ainda mais, entrando no quarto. Os olhos do outro não desgrudavam dele e se fixaram no cabelo, cuidadosamente, trançado do outro. Os fios claros presos na trança pareciam úmidos e ele entendeu o sorriso como uma resposta afirmativa.

-Você deveria ter estado lá também, Heero. É tão bom...

-Você está molhado? Vai ficar gripado se estiver e não...

O jovem de trança havia se aproximado e encostado dois dedos nos lábios do outro, pedindo em silêncio para que ele não continuasse.

-Eu apenas me preocupo, Duo.- veio a justificativa minutos mais tarde.

-Eu sei...E eu gosto disso.

O jovem se aproximou de Duo e as pontas de seus dedos, deslizaram pela pele macia de seu rosto. Duo fechou os olhos, apenas deixando-se sentir. Os lábios de Heero se aproximaram da orelha do garoto de trança, que suspirou ao ouvi-lo.

-Quer te entregar algo...

Duo afastou-se, olhando de forma interrogativa para o jovem japonês.

-O que?- a curiosidade fazia com que os olhos violetas brilhassem ainda mais.

-Quero ler para você primeiro.

Outro sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Duo e ele sentou-se na cama, esperando. Heero sentou-se ao seu lado e o fitou, sorrindo também.

-Duo...Se quando eu estiver lendo eu me virar de costa...- Heero parou, observando o papel.- É porque eu estarei sem graça demais.- Os lábios rosados do americano curvaram-se em um sorriso divertido ao mesmo tempo em que um brilho de compreensão passava por seus olhos.-Ok. –Heero suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a carta.

- _"Duo..._

_Sou apenas uma partícula perfeita da imperfeição... Detesto o fato de ser quase perfeito quando sou soldado e ser tão cheio de falhas quando me torno apenas Heero Yuy. Odeio as minhas falhas ainda mais quando elas te atingem... O que mais quero é jamais te machucar.Porque cuidar de você foi a missão que aceitei sem me preocupar com as conseqüências. Aquela que aceitei por minha própria vontade... Exclusivamente por meu desejo. E essa é a missão que, se você permitir, carregarei sempre comigo, pois é justamente ela que me mantém vivo, que me ajuda a aprender as coisas que antes jamais compreendi, e até me faz sorrir."_

Duo observou o nervosismo estampar o belo rosto do outro e passou os braços por sua cintura. O jovem de trança deitou a cabeça no colo do japonês, escondendo-se assim, de forma a não constrange-lo mais.

_-" Se sorrio agora, se agora sei expressar alegria, é porque hoje posso. Aprendi. Finalmente tenho motivos para tal. E não preciso dizer que você é o causador de todas essas mudanças em minha vida para que você saiba, certo? Espero que você já saiba, pois juro que tento te falar isso todos os dias através dos meus olhos. É uma pena você não conseguir sentir as batidas do meu coração quando estou perto de você... Elas falam por si próprias..."_

Duo encostou a cabeça no peito de Heero, e continuou apenas escutando.

_-"Não preciso de um dia específico para falar o que sinto por você, mas já que esse dia faz-se especial, acho que devo dizer mais uma vez o quanto você significa para mim, e que eu te amo de uma forma que eu confesso, no passado, não acreditava que pudesse existir.Você é o sentido de minha existência._

_Heero Yuy."_

Quando Heero acabou de ler, Duo sorria, com a cabeça ainda encostada em seu peito.

-Eu posso ouvir seu coração. E ele está tão rápido.

Os lábios do japonês se curvaram em um sorriso, antes que ele inclinasse sua cabeça, tocando os lábios do outro com os seus. Beijaram-se por um tempo até que seus pulmões clamassem por ar e eles precisassem se separar. Heero fitou os olhos violetas, cheios de água, prontos para transbordarem. Seus dedos foram até eles e secaram as lágrimas ainda não derramadas.

-Obrigado Heero...

Duo abraçou o outro, sorrindo com os olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas, enquanto Heero acariciava seu cabelo. Ficaram ali por um tempo, apenas aproveitando o momento, felizes por terem suas almas completas um pelo outro.

Fim.

N/a: Não ficou como eu pensei inicialmente, mas foi mais ou menos como eu queria...

Carta escrita por Heero. Tema da fic, totalmente de autoria do Heero, eu apenas escrevi.

Mon âme, mon coeur, do francês, Minha alma, meu coração.


End file.
